Young Avenger Evolved V2!
by Batmarcus
Summary: For years, the world has been protected by the League of Avengers, a collective of Earth's mightiest heroes. Now, the world has a new generation of protectors. They are the Young Avengers! Co-Authored with MaxGentleman1. Rating may change later! Pairings will be revealed as story goes on.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello everyone! Welcome to the new versions first chapter! We decided to do a new version as we thought of a lot we wanted to change and a lot of characters we thought of great places for. Enough that it would alter a lot of the story! So we figured that we would start a new version! We really hope you like it! Of course thanks go to my co-author, friend and Bet MaxGentlman 1!**

 **Disclaimer we own OC's none of the original Marvel or DC characters!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **-Gotham City; July 4, 12:00 EST-**

It was a sunny day in the park of Gotham City with many people enjoying the weather of Independence Day. That was until people started to be frozen solid. People began to scream and run as Mr. Freeze appeared on a hill, looking down on a family.

"Enjoying family time?" He asked before freezing them solid with a blast from his freeze gun, "My family has other plans," He said, sliding down on the frozen family and coming to rest in the open field. As he took aim at another family he was suddenly kicked hard, first in the ribs and then in the back of the head causing him to stumble forward and his helmet to crack as his attacker landed off his backflip, increased the cracks with a few shuriken, and stood facing Freeze with a smirk.

He was a young man no older than 15 with slightly pale skin. He wore a costume comprised of a red vest, black leggings, boots, T-shirt and gloves, all of which seemed to be made of a sort of protective body armor, that still allowed him great mobility. On his chest, a yellow, stylized "R" symbol in a black circle was visible above his heart, and around his waist he wore a gold colored utility belt with various pouches for his equipment. He also had three yellow rectangular fasteners on the front. He donned a cape that was black on the outer lining but pale yellow on the inside.

He wore a black stylized domino mask, his eyes appeared completely white. His short black hair was left unkempt, hanging over his forehead.

"Ah, Boy Wonder. The Bat sent you to bring me in? I must admit, I am underwhelmed," Freeze said, aiming at him and firing.

Robin jumped and spun to avoid the attack, "Sure, whatever, I'm kinda in a hurry. Can we please speed this along?" Robin said, landing and throwing several shuriken that further cracked Freeze's helmet.

"Kids, always in such a rush," Freeze said.

"I wasn't talking to you, ice pop," Robin said, pointing behind Freeze in time for Freeze to turn and see Batman leap off of the ice slide he had made earlier and slam his fist in Freeze's face, shattering the helmet and knocking freeze out.

"Nice work, Robin," Batman said, freezing Freeze's face so he would not die as Batman turned to face his partner.

"Thanks, but can we please move along? Today is the day!" Robin said excitedly.

* * *

 **-Star City; July 4 09:01 PST-**

On the Star City bridge, Icicle Jr. was causing trouble. He stood in the middle of the bridge and made a large wall of ice that flipped several cars into other cars. He laughed madly as he kept blasting more and more cars that drove past. That is until several arrows landed in the ice wall near his head and one in the ice that encased his shoulder.

Each of them exploded, blasting him first in one direction, then the other. He turned and saw that standing on the top of the bridge were Green Arrow and sidekick, Speedy, "Finally! I was wondering what a guy had to do to get some attention around here!" He said, launching several ice spikes at them.

"Jr.'s doing this all for attention?" Speedy asked as they dodged and leaped around the ice blasts and made their way towards Icicle.

"I'm telling you now, this little distraction had better not interfere," Speedy said as they ran down the sides of the bridge and each fired an explosive arrow at Jr's Ice wall. They blew up, creating a small hole in the wall. Jr. launched a few more ice spikes at them, but they dodged. Speedy front flipped over the ice blasts and fired a boxing glove arrow.

It flew through the hole, slamming Jr. in the jaw and knocking him out cold as they landed beside him.

"Ha, kid had a glass jaw," Green Arrow quipped.

"Yeah, yeah, hilarious can we speed things along please? Today's the day," Speedy said seriously.

* * *

 **-New York City; 12:05 EST-**

In the center of central park, there was a blizzard. This wasn't really too far out of the ordinary for a day in New York. At the center of the massive snow storm was a man dressed in blue and white.

"C'Mon, don't you all want to chill out on a hot day like this!?" He asked before laughing.

"Okay, two things: One, that was horrendous. Also, laughing at your own joke… really?" Asked a female voice.

Turning around, Blizzard saw a teenage girl. She had an athletic build with long, brown hair that came down past her shoulders. She wore a red and yellow costume that looked similar to a jacket and jeans combo that had a large yellow and black spider design on her chest and a red and yellow mask similar that covered the upper half of her face that had yellow lenses across her eyes.

"What, Spider-Man didn't have the balls to face me himself? He had to send his brat!?" He asked.

"Well maybe he's aware of how not worth his time you are," She said, dodging his ice blasts with ease and webbing him in the face.

"I mean you can't even hit a teenage girl, what makes you think you could even try and take him on?" She asked, sticking out her tongue.

"You little bitch, I'm gonna…" He started only to get a large ball of web to the back of his head.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't insult my daughter thanks," Spider-Man said, dressed in his classic red and blue as he landed beside Blizzard who managed to fire off a few blasts that Spider-Man dodged with ease before he and his daughter slammed their fists into his face and gut respectively, knocking him out.

"You took your time," Spider-Girl said sounding frustrated.

"Hey, give me a break. I couldn't think of any good ice puns," Spider-Man said.

"Whatever! Can we speed this along!? Today's the day!" She said excitedly.

* * *

 **-Central City, July 4th 11:03 CST-**

In the center of a street just outside a wrecked building, a short, stout, and pale man stood. He wore a clear blue parka and slightly darker blue pants. His hood and cuffs were lined with fur, and his shoulders were adorned with a matching white snow motif. He wore a yellow belt with pouches, white snow boots, and was firing off ice blasts with a freeze ray at two red and yellow blurs circling around him with no luck.

"Stealing ice? Seriously isn't that a little bit cliche? Even for Captain Cold?" The Flash asked.

"Come on, we don't have time for this!" Kid Flash said pulling down his red goggles and rushing Cold. He dodged an ice blast that skimmed his shoulder and snatched the gun away.

Cold glared at him, opened his mouth to speak just to be hit hard in the side of the head, knocking him out.

"Calm down, Kid," Flash said as they both stopped.

"Oh no, not this time! You'll chat it up with the cops, bystanders, with… Cold even! No! No way! Today's THE day!" He said, smiling wide.

* * *

 **-Pearl Harbor; July 4th 06:02 HST-**

The legendary site and it's ships were covered in ice. Standing upon the ship was the infamous ice villainess, Killer Frost. She was smirking as she fired off ice blasts at Aquaman and his sidekick, Aqualad.

They each managed to dodge a few before she caught Aquaman in the chest, freezing all but his head. Aqualad leaped over him and rushed her as Aquaman broke free and spoke casually as if they were not fighting at all.

"Don't tell me you're not excited?" He asked Aqualad.

"Right now, my king, I am more focused with the mission at hand," Aqualad said dutifully as he drew his water bearers and rushed Killer Frost. However, before he could hit her with a downward swing, she froze the water-based weapons into balls of ice bound to his hands. Thinking quickly, Aqualad countered her action by bringing his arms up and smashing the frozen balls of water into her face, knocking her both back and out.

"Well?" Aquaman asked as though they had done nothing more interesting than take out trash.

"Yes, of course I am excited. Today's the day," Aqualad said with a small smile on his face.

* * *

 **-Washington DC; July 4th 14:00 EST-**

Near the edge of Washington DC stood a magnificent building made from white marble. Large windows stretched up nearly it's whole side. In front of it stood a star shaped fountain. Above the grand entryway were the words "Hall of Justice".

A ways away, Batman, Robin, Green Arrow, Speedy, Aqualad, Aquaman, Spider-Man, and Spider-Girl all stood. The younger ones among them were smiling like mad.

"Today is the day," Batman said, setting a hand on Robin's shoulder.

"Welcome to the Hall of Justice," Green Arrow said to them all.

"Headquarters of the Justice League," Aquaman said.

"One of the best things that Tony stark has ever helped build… that doesn't punch things." Spider-Man added, getting a chuckle out of all but Batman. As he looked down he noticed a slight frown on his daughters face.

"What's the matter? I know it was a bad joke, but I thought you'd be excited for this." He said concerned.

"I am, don't get me wrong! It's just… I wish Vince were here too, you know?" She asked a bit sadly and he pulled her into a hug.

"Don't worry, we're still looking. We'll find him," He whispered as they all set off towards the Hall of Justice.

"Aw man!" Came a new voice and they all turned to find Kid Flash and The Flash arriving.

"I knew we'd be the last one's here," Kid Flash huffed.

"You know, for the fastest men alive, you guys are pretty bad at being on schedule," Maria said with a smirk.

"Go easy on them, SG. It's not their fault for being late," Robin said with slight sarcasm and a matching smirk as they continued toward The Hall.

As they did, they were met with tourists on all sides, snapping pictures of the heroes as the group walked toward the entrance.

"Is that Batman? I've never seen him in broad daylight before," One tourist said.

"Look, it's Spider-Man and Spider-Girl!" A young boy said excitedly.

"And look, it's Flash and Flash Jr.," Another tourist said.

"His name's Speedy, duh."

"No, Speedy is Green Arrow's sidekick."

"Well that makes little to no sense."

Ignoring the comments of the crowd, Green Arrow leaned toward Speedy and said, "Ready to see the inner sanctum?"

"Born that way," Speedy replied with a smile.

"I still can't believe that we're here, you know?" Spider-Girl said with excitement laced in her voice.

"I can, we've earned this after all, you know?" Robin said excitedly.

"Yeah, I mean have this many of the sidekicks ever been in the same place at the same time?" Kid Flash asked.

"Don't call us sidekicks, not after today," Speedy said proudly but with a slight menacing edge to his voice, and Kid Flash nodded.

"Right, sorry, it's just the first time at the hall. I'm a little overwhelmed," Kid Flash said.

"Ugh, your overwhelmed, Freeze was underwhelmed, why isn't anyone ever just whelmed?" Robin asked, gaining a slight giggle from Spider-Girl as they entered the main hall only to see massive bronze statues of the League's founding members; Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Iron Man, Captain Marvel, Captain America, Spider-Man, Martian Manhunter, Aquaman, The Flash, Hulk, and Thor.

"Oh, maybe that's why," Robin said, stunned.

As they approached, a door opened and Martian Manhunter, along with Vision and Big Barda came out to greet them.

"Robin, Aqualad, Spider-Girl, Kid Flash, Speedy, welcome," Martian Manhunter said. As they all fist bumped each other, he began to explain what all they had access to, which was a fair bit, including

"And of course our library," He finished as they entered a room that's walls were practically made of books.

They all took one of the comfortable chairs nearby as Batman spoke to the other League members.

"Quick debrief on the coincidence of five ice villains attacking on the same day, we shouldn't be long," He said turning towards a back door.

Suddenly, a scanner came out of the wall and began to scan across the heroes and list off their call signs and designations before a door with the sign "League of Avengers members only" on it.

"That's it?!" Speedy's voice came from behind the heroes, making them turn around and look to the young archer, "You promised us a real look inside. Not a glorified backstage pass!"

"It's a first step. You've been granted access that few others have," Vision said in his calm and polite tone.

"Oh really?!" Roy asked, motioning toward the large viewing window where tourists were photographing them as they spoke, "Who cares which side of the glass we're on?!"

"Roy, you just need to be patient," Green Arrow said calmly, trying to ease his apprentice's feelings.

"What I need is respect!" Roy growled before turning to the others, "They're treating us like kids! No, worse! Like sidekicks! We deserve better than this!" He said looking to them all.

They all looked at each other and then back to him, none saying anything.

"You can't be serious!? You're all going to play their game?! Why!? Today was supposed to be THE day! Step one in becoming full fledged members of the League!" He growled.

"Well sure, but I thought that step one was a tour of the HQ?" Kid FLash said carefully.

"Yeah, except The Hall isn't the real HQ! I bet they never told you it's just a false front for tourists and a pit stop to catch a Zeta Beam Tube to the real thing, an orbiting satellite called the Watchtower!" Speedy said angrily, shocking them all into silence as Batman and Barda glared at Green Arrow.

"I know, I know, but I thought maybe we could make an exception?" He asked, carefully, the glares just increased, "Or not," He sighed.

"This isn't helping your case son, stand down or..." Aquaman started before Speedy cut him off.

"Or what!? You'll send me to my room!? And I'm not your son, I'm not even his!" He yelled, pointing an accusatory finger at Green Arrow. "I thought I was his partner, but not any more!" Speedy said, taking off his hat and throwing it on the ground at Green Arrow's feet. He turned and stormed out of the room past the others.

"I guess they're right about you four, you aren't ready," He said as the door closed behind him.

"Speedy," Spider-Girl called after him, but the door had already closed behind him. The group of teens were silent along with the heroes. The group just couldn't believe that one of their oldest friends had just walked out on them like that. Sure, he made some decent points, but still.

However, the silence was interrupted when the main computer monitor gave off an alert signal and Tony Stark, wearing his Iron Man armor with the faceplate up, appeared on screen.

"Stark to Hall of Justice. An explosion has caused a fire to break out at Project CADMUS," Tony said over the video screen.

"I've had my suspicions about CADMUS. This may be the opportune-" Batman began to say before another alert came up and a smaller window popped up on the monitor, showing Zatara.

"Avengers Alert: Baron Mordo is using the Amulet of Atum to blot out the sun. Requesting immediate assistance," He said.

"Mister Stark, what's the situation on the CADMUS fire?" Vision asked.

"It's a small fire. Local firefighters can handle it. This takes more priority. Zatara, send us the coordinates. Avengers assemble!" Tony said before the coordinates were sent to them and he ended the transmission.

"Stay put," Batman said to the teens.

"What!? Why!?" Robin asked.

"This is a League mission," Aquaman said.

"You're not trained to..." Spider-Man started before Spider-Girl cut him off.

"Since when!?"

"He means you're not ready to be a part of this team," Flash said carefully.

"There will be other missions when you all are ready," Barda said seriously.

"However, for now, stay put," Batman said seriously as the adults walked away. Green Arrow leaned over to Martian Manhunter, "Glad you didn't bring you know who and Cap was busy, huh?" He asked.

"Indeed," Manhunter said as the door closed behind them.

* * *

Kid Flash growled. "When we're ready!? How are we ever supposed to be ready when they treat us like… sidekicks!?" He said, waving his arms around wildly to emphasize his point.

"My mentor, my king, I thought he trusted me," Aqualad said sadly.

"Yeah, well, I thought my dad trusted me, but it turns out they won't even trust us with the fact they've got a secret HQ IN SPACE!" She shouted, slumping against the wall she now sat on.

"What else aren't they telling us?" Aqualad asked.

"I have a better one, why didn't we all leave with Speedy?" Robin sighed.

They all remained silent. They had no answer for that. Then Aqualad asked, "What is Project CADMUS?"

"Don't know, but I bet I could find out," Robin said, smirking as he lead the way over to the Avenger's main computer and began to type away at it.

"Access Denied," It said.

"Wanna bet?" Robin muttered, taking that as a challenge as he began to punch several keys even faster and the screen then displayed the words "Access Granted".

"Whoa, how exactly are you doing that?" Kid Flash asked impressed.

"Same systems as the Batcave," Robin said proudly.

"Wait, are you saying that you hack Batman's systems… often?" Spider-Girl asked, sounding impressed.

"Semi-regularly. Now then, Project CADMUS. It's some genetics lab here in DC and… that's all there is. But if Batman has suspicions, maybe we should go investigate?" Robin offered, smirking.

"Solve the case before they do huh? That does sound like poetic justice," Spider-Girl said, smirking herself.

"They're all about justice!" Robin said as Spider-Girl leaned on his shoulder, not that he seemed to mind.

"They said to stay put though," Aqualad put forward.

"Yeah for the blotting out the sun mission, not for this," Robin said.

"Wait, are you two going to CADMUS? Because, if you're going, I'm going," Kid Flash said and the three of them smiled to Aqualad.

"Just like that? We're a team on a mission?" He asked.

"Well, we didn't come for a play date," Spider-Girl said as the others nodded and Aqualad smiled. "Alright then, let's go," He said.

* * *

 **-Downtown DC-**

Firefighters were busy battling the small fire on the top floor of the two story CADMUS building as two scientists were at one of the top floor windows, waving to the firemen below and calling for help.

"Don't worry, just stay put. We'll get you down," The fire chief called through a megaphone just before an explosion went off, throwing the two scientists over the window edge and plummeting to the ground.

Luckily for them, Kid Flash sped onto the scene, ran up the side of the wall, and grabbed them before placing them on the roof of the building. Unfortunately, he hadn't built up enough momentum and fell to the still open window the scientists had fallen from.

"Hey, look, it's what's his name! Flash Boy!" The fire chief said.

"It's Kid Flash!" He called back to the chief, "Why is that so hard to remember?" He asked no one in particular.

"So smooth," Robin said, smirking as the other three sidekicks ran up after Kid Flash and stood a little ways back.

"Does he always have to run ahead? We need a plan, we need..." Aqualad started turning to face the other two, only to find that Robin had already headed towards the building on a grapple line, landed on the window ledge, and pulled Kid Flash inside.

"Right, okay, so then Spider-Girl, I'll put out the fire, you rescue the scientists," Aqualad said.

"Yeah, I can do that. Meet you inside," She said, nodding as they both ran towards the building. She webbed herself to the roof and landed in front of the two scientists. "Hold on," She said before creating a large web hammock with her web shooters, one that would place them just above the ground.

"Now I know this is going to sound crazy, but I need you both to jump. I promise the webs will hold and catch you," She said. They however looked skeptical; "Okay, how about I jump with you?" She said and they nodded.

They all jumped, falling a few stories before landing with a soft *flump*! "See? Not so bad," Spider-Girl said, smirking.

Meanwhile, Aqualad had run up to the fire fighters, "I need to borrow that!" He said using, his water bearers to control the water and take himself upwards. He then used some of the water to extinguish the flames that had been harder to reach. He began to lower himself so he stood on the same ledge that Robin and Kid Flash had gone in through as Spider-girl leap up to join him and they entered the building.

They landed inside a dimly lit room, finding Kid Flash and Robin going through computers and files.

"Appreciate the help there guys," Spider-Girl said in a tone that dripped sarcasm.

"You two handled it, and besides we're here to investigate. Poetic justice, remember?" Robin asked as Spider-Girl took over one of the other nearby computers. Aqualad meanwhile walked out of the room and looked at either end of the hallway. Then towards the end with an elevator door he saw… he wasn't sure how to describe what he was seeing.

It was a shadowy figure, but it was thin, tall, and had long, curved horns. The dim light showed a bit of blue skin before the elevator doors closed. The others ran out, hearing the elevators sound.

"There was something there in the elevator," Aqualad said.

"The elevators should be locked down," Kid Flash said, confused as Robin went forwards to examine it.

"This is wrong," He said after a moment's pause.

Holding up one of his gloves a hologram projected from it.

"Thought so, this is a high speed express elevator. It doesn't belong on a two story building," He muttered.

"Neither does what I saw," Aqualad said, pulling open the doors and peering down into an elevator shaft that went down a lot further than two stories.

"Well, that explains the need for an express elevator," Spider-Girl said as the others nodded and Robin pulled out a grapple gun and began to descend into the darkness. Spider-Girl used her webbing to lower herself. Kid Flash and Aqualad each jumped onto either line.

After a long slide down, Robin's grapple line finally stopped at a level marked SL 26, "I'm at the end of my rope," He said, swinging over and landing on the narrow ledge along with Spider-Girl. Aqualad and Kid Flash soon slid down and, with careful jumps, landed beside them.

"Hang on, bypassing security and… We're in!" Robin said as the door opened and they headed inside. They found a large hallway that seemed to lead off who knew how deep. They stared for a moment and then Kid Flash rushed off into the hall.

"Kid, wait!" Aqualad called, but it was too late. He was too far down the hall. As he rounded a corner, he tried to slide to a halt and slipped, falling on his back and staring up at what he could only describe as a large, mutated elephant.

Shaking himself from his stunned state he managed to roll out of the way of the beast's foot. He stared across the hall at the others who all looked as stunned as he was. Getting shakiley to his feet he rushed around the beasts and stopped beside his friends.

They all watched, then heard in a whisper, "No, nothing at all odd going on here," Spider-Girl muttered in a tone like she was in some kind trance.

* * *

 **-CADMUS Sub-level 13-**

Inside a large laboratory sat a man. He had long brown-colored hair tied in the back in a ponytail. He wore a standard white lab coat, glasses and had slight wrinkles on his face and streaks of white in his hair.

He was leaning over a tube with a blue crystal inside. Carefully adding a few drops to the tube, he smiled as the crystal vanished, the tube now filled with a glowing blue liquid.

The door to the lab opened and a powerfully built man walked inside. He was dressed in a black and gold ninja-style uniform, "Excuse me, Doctor Desmond," He said and Desmond sighed.

"Tell me, Ronin, what part of no interruptions went over your head?" He grumbled, putting the vile into a large case of them and sealing them away as "Project: Blockbuster".

"A ge-gnome reports seeing four intruders in Sub-level 26," Ronin said, his tone firm and commanding.

"Tell me, did I miss a perimeter breach?" Desmond demanded.

"No," Ronin said in a tone of strained patients.

"Then the Genomorph is confused. Whatever happens to the false lab upstairs, the real CADMUS is the most secure place in DC!" Desmond said.

"Yes and it's my job to keep it that way," Ronin reminded him as Dubbilex entered the room.

"Fine then. Take a squad and search the area," Desmond said.

"Perhaps he should leave his ge-gnome behind? If violence were to break out…" Dubbilex started.

"The little guy would be in my way," Ronin finished.

"No! No, the benefits of instant telepathic communication outweighs the risks," Desmond said and waved his hand subtly as the Genomorph in question eyes and horns glowed.

"I need my ge-gnome with me at all times," Ronin said in a trance, before sprinting off with his squad.

* * *

 **-CADMUS Sub-Level 26-**

After opening a large metal door, the team was surprised to find that inside the large room, they found several electric bug beasts contained in large tubes, seemingly filled with blueish liquid.

"Okay, I am officially whelmed," Robin said looking around and sighting a computer. Going over along with Spider-Girl, they plugged into the system.

"So this is how they hide this massive underground facility from the world! CADMUS, the real one, isn't on the grid! It's generating its own power with… whatever these things are. They must be bred for this," Kid Flash said.

"Even the name is a clue. The Cadmus of legend created a new race by sowing Dragon's teeth into the Earth," Aqualad said.

"Uh, guys, you should come take a look at this. This CADMUS has been creating new life too, and oh boy, is it impressive and creepy," Spider-Girl said.

"They call them Genomorphs, and their stats are insane! Super Strength, Telepathy, razor claws, and more! These are living weapons!" Robin said.

"They're engineering an army, but for who?" Kid Flash murmured.

"Wait, there's more. Projects KR and something called… Weapon X24!" Spider-Girl said after a pause in shock trying to dig into that file immediately with no luck.

"Triple Encrypted," She growled.

"Maybe we can…" Robin started before a new voice rang out.

"Don't move!" It said and turning they all found a man dressed in a black and gold ninja suit. "Wait. Robin? Spider-Girl? Aqualad and Kid Flash?" He said, surprised.

"Well at least he knows your name," Robin muttered to Kid Flash, smirking.

"I know you. You're Ronin; a hero," Aqualad said.

"I certainly do my best," The man said modestly.

"Then what are you doing here!?" Kid Flash demanded.

"I'm chief of security and you are trespassing, but we can call the Justice League and get this sorted out," He said calmly.

"You really think the League is going to approve of you breeding weapons down here!? Wolverine especially isn't going to be happy with anything called Weapon X24!" Spider-Girl said seriously and, to the others surprise, angrily.

"Wait, weapons? What are you talking about? What have I…?" Ronin trailed off as the ge-gnome on his shoulders eyes glowed and Ronin gripped his head before standing tall.

"Take them down hard! No mercy!" He said and the Genomorphs leaped at the group.

Thinking fast, Robin jumped in front of the others and threw down a smoke bomb. With the line of sight blocked he shot a grapple line away from the cloud. The others were forced to dodge and weave as they fought off the Genomorphs.

Ronin rammed into Aqualad, knocking him hard to the ground. Aqualad's tattoo's glowed and he shocked Ronin off. Grabbing him by the shirt, he threw him into the Genomorphs clearing the way for Kid Flash and Spider-Girl.

They sprinted away rounding a corner, they found Robin hacking into the elevator as the alarm began to blare.

"Way to be a team player, Rob!" Kid Flash said.

"What? Weren't you all right behind me?" He asked as the door opened.

"Later! Go, go, go!" Spider-Girl said as she and Aqualad, who had fallen behind Kid Flash, rounded the corner followed by the pack of Genomorphs.

They all jumped inside and the doors just barely closed before the Genomorphs got inside. As they started to move Aqualad noticed something.

"We're going down?" He asked.

"Dude! Out is that way!" Kid Flash said point towards the ceiling emphatically.

"Yes, but Project KR and Weapon X24 are this way on Sub-Level 52! We need to find out what those are they seemed really important.

"This is out of control, perhaps…" Aqualad sighed and turned to the others. "Perhaps we should contact the League," He said.

The other three paused. Much as they didn't want to, as the whole point after all had been to prove they could do things without their mentors, he had a point. Things had gotten out of control and the longer they went on, the less control they had over the already chaotic situation.

Before any of them could speak, however, the elevator stopped and the doors opened wide. They all fell into fighting stances, but there was nothing there to attack them.

A large and long red hallway stretched out before them, except it looked like it was made from organic muscle fibers and flesh. Even the floor beneath them seemed to squish as they stepped out. Robin lead the way in.

"We are already here," Kid Flash pointed out. Aqualad and Spider-Girl sighed, but nodded as they followed.

"So which way?" Spider-Girl asked.

"Not sure. Bizzare looking hallway one, two, or three," Robin said, pointing ahead to their left, right and center.

As they stood debating their next move, Dubbilex emerged from behind a corner, "Halt!" He cried levitating two large containers and throwing them at the heroes.

They dodged and Robin threw a Batarang and Spider-Girl fired webbing. The creature stopped both with his powers and threw two more barrels at them. They exploded, forcing the heroes down the left hall as the door to the elevator opened again. Ronin came sprinting out with his squad.

"They're headed for project KR and Weapon X24!" Dubblex said as the squad sprinted after them.

As they ran down the hall with Kid Flash in the lead, he nearly hit a woman coming out of a room labeled Project KR. Acting quickly, he swerved so that all he did was knock her over. The door was closing. Thinking fast, Kid Flash grabbed a nearby tank and wedged it in, keeping the door wide open.

"Come on!" He called out to the others.

They all ran inside and Aqualad spun around, kicking the tank out of the door and allowing it to slam closed. Robin went to work and soon enough, he spoke.

"I got the door locked. We're safe,"

"No, we're trapped," Aqualad said, looking around only to see Spider-Girl and Kid Flash staring ahead.

"Guys, you're gonna want to take a look at this," Spider-Girl said as Kid Flash brought up the lights in the room. They were standing in a small room with a pod in the center. Three Ge-Gnomes, each in their own pod, above it. The pod have the letters "Kr" on the front of it.

Inside was a boy no older than most of them. He was a lite-skinned boy with a square jaw and short, black hair. He was dressed in an all white outfit with a red Superman shield on his chest.

"That wasn't what I was expecting," Robin said, letting out a breath as the others all nodded.

"Oh! It's big K, little r! The atomic symbol for Krypton! So...clone?" Kid Flash asked, turning to the others.

"Robin, hack," Aqualad said.

"Right!" Robin agreed, going to work on the terminal in front of the pod.

"Weapon designation: Superboy. Clone force grown in... sixteen weeks! With DNA acquired from Superman!?" He said, completely stunned at this news.

"Stolen from, more likely," Spider-Girl said.

"No way Big Blue knows about this," Kid Flash said.

"The solar suit allows him to absorb yellow sun radiation twenty-four/seven!"

"What about these creatures?" Aqualad asked.

"Genomorph Gnomes. Telepathic. Force feeding him an education and who knows what else," Robin said.

"They're making a slave out of… well, Superman's son," Kid Flash said.

"Okay, now we call the League," Spider-Girl said as the others nodded and they all tried with no luck.

"No signal," Robin sighed.

"We're in too deep! Literally." Kid Flash said, looking around.

* * *

 **-Outside the Chamber-**

Ronin and Dubblex stood staring at the door as Desmond approached.

"They're still inside with the weapon!?" He asked, agitated.

"Yes, we can't open the door," Ronin said

"Use your powers!" Desmond said to Dubblex.

"I tried to no avail," He said calmly.

"Damn! Get some Ge-Trolls down here to muscle the door open!"

"Already on their way," Ronin said, folding his arms.

"You do know that once we get in there we can't ever let them leave?" Desmond said seriously.

"With all due respect, sir, these aren't your ordinary meddling kids. You really don't want to get on the wrong side of the League of Avengers," Ronin said seriously.

"Better than getting on the wrong side of the CADMUS board of directors, believe me." Desmond said before looking to his Ge-Gnome.

"Contact those inside Project Kr, we'll let him deal with rounding them up."

* * *

 **-Inside Project Kr-**

"This is wrong. Like, really sickeningly wrong," Spider-Girl said.

"We can't just leave him here," Robin said.

"Set him free," Aqualad said and Robin nodded, hitting a few buttons and causing the pod to open. For a moment, they all stood staring at the boy then his fists closed, his eyes snapped open and the Gnomes eyes glowed. Spider-Girl's Spider Sense went off.

"Get down!" She said, tackling Robin down as Superboy pounced and tackled Aqualad to the ground. He threw a few punches before the other three grabbed him.

"Whoa! Hold on there Supey!" Kid Flash said.

"We aren't going to hurt you!" Spider-Girl added.

"We're on your side!" Robin yelled and for all the good it did, they may as well have been talking to a wall. Superboy's fist slipped from Kid Flash's grip and slammed into his jaw, sending him crashing through a large tank and knocking him out cold.

"I really don't want to do this!" Robin exclaimed before placing a gas bomb under Superboys chin. It went off and he staggered backwards, coughing up smoke. Aqualad kicked him hard in the chest, sending the boy of steel crashing through the control terminal.

Robin pulled out a long range taser and fired. It hit Superboy dead-on in the chest and did absolutely nothing as he wrenched Robin around by the taser cables before slamming him into Spider-Girl so hard that they were both knocked out.

"Enough!" Aqualad cried slamming Superboy with a large hammer made from his Water Bearers and sending him flying back again.

"We are trying to help you!" He cried.

Superboy leaped back at him. He jumped to the side as the punch dented the ground, beneath them. He tackled Superboy into the wall and went for a shot to the jaw. Superboy caught the blow and threw him backward across the room.

Rolling in mid-air, Aqualad landed on his feet in time to duck another shot, come up, and lock Superboy in a full Nelson before trying to shock him with his magic. Superboy growled, leaping up and slamming Aqualad back first into the ceiling. He didn't let go so Superboy jumped harder and slammed him again, knocking the back of his head against the ceiling as Aqualad's world went black.

Superboy marched over to the door and ripped it open, revealing Desmond, Ronin, and Dubblex. Desmond walked into the room and smiled at the downed heroes then at Superboy.

"Atta boy," He said proudly.

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah we ended chapter 1 on a cliffhanger sort of...sorry. Anyway, hope you liked it! Do the thing where you review favorite or follow if so inclined and we'll see you next chapter!**


	2. A Team Comes Together

**A/N: Hey everybody! Welcome to chapter 2! We actually really don't have much to say here other than MaxGentlman 1 and I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

 **Discliamer: We own OC's! DC and Marvel own everything else we just get to enjoy the giant sandbox!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **-Inside CADMUS-**

In a large, dark room, Desmond stood nervously as several screens came online. Each screen showed a silhouette in brightest white.

"Doctor Desmond, we were told you require an audience with the light?" One of them asked in a heavy German accent.

"Yes, I am very sorry to disturb you at this late…" He began only to be cut off.

"Skip the formalities and get to the point," Another screen said.

"Right, as you may know, there was a fire here at Project CADMUS. The origin is still under investigation, but it seems to have attracted some… unwanted attention. Four sidekicks: Robin, Aqualad, Spider-Girl, and Kid Flash infiltrated the facility," He sighed. This was harder than he had already expected it to be.

"They breached security and released one of the weapons, The Superboy. Of course the clone is under our telepathic control and, as ordered, turned on its would-be liberators. The four are contained and we don't believe the League knows they're here. Uh… what should I do with them?" He asked.

There was a long pause during which Desmond could hear his heartbeat in his ears and then; "Clone them," One voice with a European accent said.

"The substitutes will serve The Light, and only The Light," The voice continued.

"And the originals?" Desmond asked.

"Dispose of them; leave no trace," The voice said as the others nodded and Desmond smiled to himself, leaving the room.

* * *

 **-Washington D.C.; July 5, 00:01 EST-**

On a deeper level of CADMUS, the four sidekicks were shackled in pods as a voice rang out in their heads.

'Time runs short! You must awaken! NOW!' It exclaimed in their heads, snapping them all awake.

They all stared down at Superboy, who stared coldly at them in return.

"Hey man, what's your deal!?" Kid Flash demanded.

"Kid, maybe not the best idea to anger the guy that can fry us with a look?" Spider-Girl offered.

* * *

 **-With Desmond-**

Desmond was marching to Project Kr, giving out orders to genomorphs as he went; "Get everything ready for the new Project: Sidekick! Now!" He said, stopping at the door, that was still being fixed from Superboy ripping it from his track, only to find that Superboy was nowhere inside the chamber.

"Where's the weapon!?" He yelled in a slight panic.

"He took the sidekicks to the holding chamber," Ronin answered, entering the scene to see Desmond's panic.

"We have Genomorphs to do that, you moron!" He yelled at the head of security.

"I don't see the harm of letting the kid stretch his legs," Ronin said, folding his arms.

"Don't you?" Desmond asked as his G-Gnome and Ronin's G-Gnome's eyes glowed.

"That clone belongs in a cage!" Ronin yelled before storming off.

* * *

 **-With the sidekicks-**

"We only sought to help you," Aqualad said.

"Yeah, we free you and then you turn on us. Talk about gratitude!" Kid Flash said indignantly only for Aqualad to calm him down.

"Kid, please," He said, "I don't believe our new friend was in full control of his actions."

"W-what i-if…" Superboy started in a hoarse but cleared his throat before speaking again, this time in a clear tone, "What if I wasn't?"

"Wait, he can talk?" Kid Flash asked.

"Yes, _HE_ can," Superboy said in a harsh tone of voice, glaring at the redhead teen.

"What? It's not like I said 'It'," Kid said in slight confusion.

"The Genomorphs taught you. Telepathically?" Spider-Girl guessed.

"They taught me many things. They taught me how to read and write. I know the names of things," Superboy explained.

"But have you ever seen them? Have they ever let you see the sky? The Sun?" Robin asked, feeling sorry for the super-clone.

"Images are implanted in my mind, but… no. I have never truly seen them with my own eyes," Superboy said.

"Do you even know what you are? Who you are?" Aqualad asked.

"I am the Superboy. A Genomorph. A clone made from the DNA of the Superman. Created to replace him should he perish… Or to destroy him should he fall from the light," Superboy recited as if he had rehearsed it his whole life, which he most likely did.

The four of them looked to one another, somewhat surprised by Superboy's mission before Aqualad turned back to Superboy.

"To be like Superman is a noble and worthy aspiration, but like Superman, you deserve a life of your own. Beyond that Solar Suit. Beyond your pod… Beyond CADMUS," He said.

"I live because of CADMUS! It is my home!" Superboy shouted angrily.

"Your home is a test tube. We can show you the sun," Spider-Girl said in response, a little force behind her voice.

"Actually, pretty sure that it's the middle of the night," Kid Flash pointed out, "But we can show you the moon."

"We can show you, introduce you, to Superman," Aqualad offered. Superboy seemed to take interest in this offer. However, before he could answer, the door to the holding chamber opened and in walked Desmond and Ronin, followed closely by a female scientist.

"No, they can't," Desmond said, "They'll be otherwise… occupied. Activate the cloning process," He told the other scientist.

"No thanks, Batcave is crowded enough as it is," Robin quipped.

"And get the damn weapon back in its pod!" Desmond shouted at Ronin, who walked towards Superboy and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey! How come he gets to call Supey an it?" Kid Flash asked as Superboy looked up at them.

"Help us," Spider-Girl said pleading. Superboy looked down in thought before Desmond walked up beside him.

"Oh don't start thinking now," He said angrily as his Ge-Gnome hopped off his shoulder and onto Superboy's. Its horns began to glow bright red, causing Superboy to develop a thousand yard stare before he turned around and walked out of the chamber.

Desmond nodded to the female scientist, who hit several keys on the console in front of her. Suddenly, long electric needles sprang out of the pods and stabbed into each of them. They screamed as blood was drawn from them and collected into tanks beneath them.

"Where's Dubblex?" Desmond asked as the demonic-looking Genomorph stepped out of the shadows.

"Lurking as usual? Get the Genomorphs to download their memories then delete the source material," Desmond said, heading out. As the teen heroes struggled to remain conscious, Aqualad spoke in a near whisper that was picked up by Superboy's super-hearing.

"Superboy, you live. That gives you the right to choose for your own path! A weapon or a person, the choice is yours. But ask yourself: What would Superman do?" Aqualad asked.

Superboy froze, staring at the ground and then turned around, tossing the Ge-Gnome off him, before running back to the holding chamber and ripped the door off its track.

"I told you to get back to your pod!" Desmond said as he, Ronin, and Dubblex tried to stop Superboy, only for him to shove them all aside, knocking them out temporarily.

"Don't give me orders," He growled before staring at them.

"So you here to help us or fry us?" Kid Flash asked nervously.

Superboy glared at him for a moment and then smirked.

"I don't appear to have heat vision, so I guess helping is my only real option," He said.

Robin suddenly managed to pick the lock around his wrists and landed on the ground, rubbing them.

"'Bout time, Batman would have killed me if he knew it took that long," He muttered.

"Really? That's what you're worried about? The entire League is going to have all our heads after tonight!" Kid Flash said as Robin released them.

"You get Aqualad and Spider-Girl I can handle Kid Mouth," Robin said.

"Don't you give me orders either!" Superboy growled lowly as they released the other three.

"Thank you," Aqualad said, smiling. Superboy just nodded in response as they all ran out the door.

"You… you'll never get out of here! I'll have you back in pods before morning!" Desmond cried out.

"Man that guy is not whelmed, not whelmed at all," Robin said taking out four shuriken and throwing them into the tanks they had been trapped inside.

"What is it with you and this 'whelemed' thing?" Kid Flash asked as the shuriken exploded, leaving Desmond to get shakily to his feet, staring at the fire as his genomorph leaped onto his shoulder.

"Activate every Genomorph in CADMUS." He told it and its eyes began to glow red, as did several pods along the walls on many levels.

* * *

 **-Sidekicks-**

The team was now sprinting down a hallway a level up from where they had been. As they rounded a corner Aqualad shouted.

"We are still forty-one levels beneath the surface, but if we can get to the elevator…" He was then cut off as several Genomorph creatures blocked their path.

Turning around they saw several more burst from pods along the walls; "Well, that gave off a very Alien vibe… never a good sign," Kid Flash said.

Spider-Girl saw a door down a separate hallway and got an idea, "Through there!" She said swinging off as the boys followed her, not really having many other options. They slid into the room and slammed the doors shut behind them, the banging of Genomorphs coming from the other side.

However, before they closed the door, Robin noticed something. These doors were thicker than the ones that had held Superboy, and the metal had scratch marks on it as if something, like a wild animal, had been clawing at it in rage.

Before he could speak out however, the last door closed and Kid Flash spoke, "Great now we're trapped again, except worse this time!"

"No, look there's a few doors out of here, maybe one of them will take us out somewhere near…" Robin started but was cut of by Spider-Girl.

"Vince!?" She gasped, facing away from them all.

"What? No, who's…" Kid Flash began and then he froze staring at a large tank filled with green liquid.

As their eyes adjusted to the low light of the room, they saw what looked like a silhouette of a person inside the liquid. Once they fully adjusted, they were shocked to see a young man with many wires strapped to his body as well as a breathing apparatus hooked up to his mouth and nose so that he wouldn't drown in the liquid.

The young man had slightly tanned skin, a firm athletic build, and long black hair that was grown just past his shoulders. His face had a slight five o clock shadow. He was close to naked, save for some trunks-like pants that saved his modesty. His eyes were closed as if he were asleep or in stasis inside the pod of liquid.

"Vince!" Spider-Girl yelled sounding simultaneously, relieved, sad, and angry as she sprinted up to the pod and pressed her hand against the cool surface.

"What have they done to you?" She muttered staring at the boy in question before she spun to Robin.

"Robin, hack right now! I want everything they have on him! On this! Everything! We need to get him free!" She said, starting to search the pod for some kind of release.

Robin did as he was ordered as he plugged into the nearby terminal and began going through the files.

"Project: Weapon X-24. It says it's some kind of Super Soldier program picking up where the original Weapon X program left off. It says a bunch of stuff with files on Wolverine, Sabertooth, even Deadpool is on here," He said as he skimmed the computer files.

"Skip to how Vincent is involved!" Spider-Girl said.

"Right, right. Sorry. It says here that he was taken in a couple months ago and put through most of the same tests that Wolverine went through. Except his claws aren't Adamantium, they're… No way," Robin said in silent shock.

"What? What are they made of?" Kid Flash asked.

"They're made of… Adamantine," He said, shocking most of the group, save for Superboy, who didn't feel he was really related to this whole situation.

"So what you saying is..." Aqualad started and Robin finished for him.

"They got a hold of the legendary Olympian metal, and worked it onto his skeleton, yeah. Says here he's Wolverine's son."

"Wow, just when you think there are some things that people can't get a hold of, or can't do. They really did it. They took Wolverine, and somehow made him more dangerous," Kid Flash said.

"There it is!" Spider-Girl said triumphantly gripping a switch and turning it, "Robin, download all of that. I know a few people who are going to want that information," She said, sounding to all of them angrier than they had ever heard her.

The tank began to drain the liquid, spilling onto the floor. However, the moment of exposition was interrupted when the banging on the door grew louder.

"They must've brought in the big guns," Kid Flash said in slight worry.

"Then we need to get moving, leave and come back for him later," Superboy said.

"We ARE NOT going to leave him here!" Spider-Girl said as the liquid finally completely drained out of the pod and Vince's eyes snapped open as he let out a roar of both rage and fear his eyes darted around.

They all stared in shock as three twelve-inch long, slightly curved, gold claws slid out from between the knuckles of his hands, and one slid out of each foot as he slammed them against the pod, breaking free in a shower of glass shards.

He looked rabid, feral, and ready to attack any one of them if they came near.

"Great, stuck between Genomorphs and an angry Mini-Wolverine! Not how I thought this day would go," Kid Flash said.

Spider-Girl slowly stepped up to him, "Vince, listen to me Vincent. It's Maria. I know that you're hurt and afraid, but I know you're in there. I need you to come back to me or we're all going to be stuck with the people that did this," She said.

Vince growled, his eyes still full of anger and fear. Suddenly, the door was smashed open by G-Trolls. The second the door was opened, Vincent snarled in rage and roared before charging at the Genomorphs, retracting his claws before he began to strike at the massive genetic monsters, knocking them off their feet with his surprising strength. Before the group knew it, a path was cleared as Vincent fought the massive beasts. Suddenly, to their surprise, he yelled something in perfect English.

"GO! RUN!" He shouted back to them just before getting slammed into one of the walls.

"He can talk!?" Kid Flash asked.

"I said go!" Vince shouted, throwing several Genomorphs away and clearing the path to the elevator.

The impact of the G-Trolls shook the hall around them; "We're trying to escape, not get buried here!" Aqualad said, only to be met with a glare that could have made Batman flinch as Vinces golden claws slid out.

"You all can escape, I have some business to deal with here," He growled making to push past them all only for Spider-Girl to grab him around the wrist with a vice like grip.

"No! We all need to get out of here! Vince, we've been looking for you for a long time now… please, I just got you back, I don't want to lose you again," She said in an almost pleading tone.

Vince stared at her, his glare softening then vanishing completely as he let out a sigh, nodding before sheathing his claws.

"Good, now let's go," She said as they all made a break for it.

Aqualad wrenched the doors open as Robin shot a grapple up and Spider-Girl used a web line to help Kid Flash up. Vince unsheathed his claws and used them to climb the walls of the elevator shaft.

Superboy grabbed Aqualad and just before the G-Trolls could grab them, they leaped into the air, intending to fly upward, only for them to begin falling.

"I'm falling?" Superboy said, confused as Spider-Girl caught them both with a web before they fell too far.

"Superman can fly. Why can't I fly?" He muttered.

"Don't know, but it looks like you can still leap tall buildings in a single bound, which is still cool," Kid Flash said.

"Much fun as this is, I think we have to exit here!" Vince said, pointing up towards the elevator coming straight down at them.

They hit the door, knocking them into the hall as they all tumbled in, just barely avoiding the oncoming elevator. As they stood back up, more Genomorphs gathered around them. They all darted into a hallway to the right of them.

'Turn left brother,' Said a voice inside Superboy's head, he froze for a split second and then shouted ahead.

"Left! Go left!" He said and they all followed.

'Turn right,' The voice said.

"Right!" He called out and they turned only to hit a dead end.

"Oh, great directions Supey! Are you trying to get us repodded!?" Kid Flash demanded.

"No, sorry, I just thought…" He said uncertainty.

"Don't apologize! This is perfect!" Robin said pointing to a large air vent towards the top of the wall. They all nodded as Spider-Girl went up and pulled the vent off the wall and helped the others inside as well.

* * *

 **-CADMUS Staff-**

Desmond was leading the way as he stared at the tablet in his hands. "Someone, Robin I'd wager, hacked the system, disengaging all internal security cameras! However, he neglected the motion sensors," He said triumphantly.

"The Genomorphs are closing in, we have them cornered!" He said as they entered a men's bathroom only for more Genomorphs to fall out of the vents and onto them all.

"He hacked the motion sensors," Desmond growled.

* * *

 **-Sidekicks-**

"I hacked the motion sensors!" Robin said, smirking proudly.

"Nice work!" Kid Flash said.

"Still a lot of floors between us and out," Spider-Girl said, pointing to a sign that identified them as standing on Sub-Level Fifteen.

"Yeah, but I finally have room to move! Follow my lead!" Kid Flash said proudly, lowering his goggles and taking off up the stairs. They all followed as he sped up a little to shove the Genomorphs in their way aside.

"More coming up behind us!" Robin said staring at his gauntlets holo-screen. Superboy and Vince stopped. Vince sliced the railings off as Superboy stomped on the staircase, sending all the Genomorphs crashing down the stairwell.

"Nice work," Vince said and Superboy nodded as they both set out.

* * *

 **-Elevator-**

Desmond, Dubbilex, and Ronin were riding upwards. "We'll cut them off at Sub-Level One!" Ronin said.

"We'd better, or the board will have our heads… _my_ head," He said, pausing for a moment before pressing the stop button on the elevator. The doors slid open and he stepped out.

"I need to get something from Project: Blockbuster! Just in case! I'll meet you at Sub-Level 1!" He said as the doors closed again.

* * *

 **-Sub-Level 1-**

Kid Flash had just exited the stairwell and rounded the corner. He could see the end when the alarms went off and the hallway was bathed in red before large metal doors slid closed, blocking him off.

"Ah crud," He muttered as he tried to slow down, only to hit the doors at a non-lethal speed and bounce back a little.

"We're cut off from the street," Aqualad muttered.

"No, really? My head hadn't noticed," Kid Flash said in a tone that dripped with sarcasm.

"I can't hack this fast enough," Robin muttered as Superboy tried punching the door to very little effect.

Vince walked up popped his claws and began to slice into the door like a hot knife through butter.

"Wow, what are those things?" Superboy asked.

"Adamantine, the god metal, or one of them. What? Did you think you were the only thing they were prepping if Superman needed to be taken down?" Vince asked.

Before any of them could respond to that, several Genomorphs came flooding into the hall.

"Can't cut a hole big enough in time!" Vince muttered.

"Through here!" Robin said kicking a door off its hinges as they all flooded through the doorway only to be met by Ronin staring them down, backed up be several Genomorphs and G-Trolls. More came up behind them.

The six teens fell into a circle, all ready to fight when several of the G-Gnomes' eyes and horns glowed and they all fell to the ground. Superboy was on his knees and Vince was struggling to remain upright.

 _'Perhaps for the sake of all Genomorphs, our brother Superboy should make up his own mind,'_ Dubblex said telepathically as he entered the hallway.

 _'It was you!'_ Superboy thought to him.

 _'Yes brother, I was the one who set the fire that lured your new friends here. Woke them when they were in danger, insured they would find their friend,'_ He said mentally.

' _And guided me. Why?'_ Superboy asked.

 _'Because you are our hope. The Genomorph hero. You will blaze a trail for us all to follow, showing us the way to freedom,'_ Dubbilex said as Ronin's G-Gnome left his shoulder.

He groaned, holding his head as the other young heroes got shakily to their feet.

 _'What is your choice, brother?'_ Dubblex asked.

"I. choose. Freedom." Superboy said emphasizing every word as his friends all stood and the mental fog lifted.

"Feels like fog's lifting," Ronin said.

"Ronin?" Aqualad asked cautiously as they all stared over at him. He stared back before his face seemed to set into a hard glare beneath his mask.

"Go, all of you contact the League. I'll deal with Desmond," He said lowly.

"I think not," Desmond's voice said and they all turned to see him approaching from behind, a glowing blue vial clenched almost desperately in his hand.

"Project Blockbuster will give me all the power I need to restore order to CADMUS!" He said before swallowing it all. They each stared, Ronin joining them as Desmond began to twitch and then suddenly he was expanding.

His muscles became overly large, ripping away his clothes, his eyes glowed red as his skin turned a dark blue and his mouth became filled with sharp teeth. The creature let out a roar, smirking at them.

"Everyone get back!" Ronin said, jumping forward only to be backhanded away by the monster with little effort sending him flying off the wall and to the floor.

Superboy and Vince came at the creature next each throwing several shots. The monster punched them both backward. Both boys however slid to a stop and jumped at it again. It roared in response and tackled them both mid flight sending all three crashing through the ceiling and to the floor above.

"Well then, that's one way to break through the ceiling," Robin said, pulling out a grapple line and grabbing Kid Flash.

"You think lab coat planned that?" Kid Flash asked.

* * *

"I don't think he's planning much of anything anymore, he looks like a mini blue Hulk," Spider-Girl said as she and Aqualad jumped through the hole as well. They landed in time to see Superboy break Blockbusters grip as Vince sank his claw into the creatures arm.

It let out a bellow of rage, throwing Superboy into Aqualad as it tried to shake off Vince, who sank his other set of hand claws into its arm as well.

"You have no idea how satisfying this is for me right now," Vince smirked, stabbing it again and again in the arm before it finally managed to fling him off and against a wall. It roared at them all as if in challenge and in response they all stood in combat stances before charging towards the genetically augmented beast.

Kid Flash and Spider-Girl slid between its legs, confusing it, only for it to look up in time to catch Vince, Aqualad, and Superboy's fists in its face. It stumbled back and tripped over the other two.

"Come on, that's kindergarten 101," Spider-Girl said, smirking as Robin leap over them and threw three explosive birdarangs at its face. It caught them and tossed them aside. It looked up only to see Superboy tackle him into a pillar before punching him twice only to receive a few shots himself.

It reared back its fist for another strike only for a water whip and webbing to wrap around it's arm as Aqualad and Spider-Girl came crashing into it. Spider-Girl slammed her knee into its face, landing on the pillar above as Aqualad came down with a mace made of his water.

The beast caught the oncoming blow and threw him aside, creating a small dent in the ground. It threw Superboy through the pillar he was against. Kid Flash came rushing into the battle with Vince.

The creature avoided Kid Flash, grabbing him by the arm and using him to knock Vince to the side. Kid Flash bounced hard off the wall and fell to the floor as Blockbuster tackled Vince through another pillar. They hit the one behind it and the roof shook.

"Of course!" Robin said in realization, an idea coming to him as he pulled up the building schematics.

"KF, Spider-Girl, get over here!" He called out as he began to explain the new plan to them while Aqualad and Superboy pulled Blockbuster off Vince. It knocked them both to the side, grabbing Superboy and slamming him through another pillar.

"Got it?" Robin asked Kid Flash and Spider-Girl, who both nodded before rushing the beast again. Leaping up and hitting it in the face, they had it's attention. They used that to their advantage, leading it away from the other three.

"You three, come here!" Robin said explaining the plan as Spider-Girl and Kid Flash got the beast to destroy more of the pillars.

"Those three!" Robin said and they all nodded as he set the last pieces of the trap in place, setting explosives and watching as the others destroyed the pillars or got Blockbuster to do it for them.

Robin drew an X on the ground which Aqualad coated in water. Kid FLash led the beast towards it and caused it to slip, falling on its back. Before it could react, Aqualad sent an electric current through the water, causing it to seize up.

"Move!" Robin said as his bombs went off destroying the last of the pillars and causing the whole roof to fall in. As they were running they noticed they wouldn't make it to the door. They all gathered into groups of two as the place crumbled around them.

* * *

For a few minutes after the building cave-in, the area was silent. Then there was a shifting of rubble as Superboy tossed the large stone slab away as they all let out groans, panting, but smiling.

"We… did it." Aqualad said between breaths.

"Was there ever… any doubt?" Robin said, letting out a pained, but genuine smile he turned to Kid Flash and they high fived only to both clutch their bruised or broken ribs. It was hard for them to tell just yet.

"Are you okay?" Vince asked, helping Spider-Girl up as his own cuts and bruises healed over near instantly.

"Yeah, a little banged up, but I'm fine." She said before hugging him her face a bit red. "I'm really glad we found you, and managed to get out of this whole day in general," She said.

"I'm glad you found me too, and I did miss the outside," Vince said returning the hug.

Superboy was standing over the beaten Blockbuster as they all walked over to him. "See? The moon," Kid Flash said pointing to the full moon high in the sky. As they looked up at the sky and bathed in the moonlight, they saw silhouettes against the white background of the moon. Suddenly, the shapes came into view before Superman landed in front of them along with other members of the League.

They could see Iron Man, Wonder Woman, Captain Marvel, Big Barda, Martian Manhunter and a great many others as well as all their parents/mentors being set down by a Green Lantern's platform construct.

There was a long and awkward pause, then Superboy stepped up and carefully showed Superman the S shield on his chest. Superman's eyes widened, he didn't appear to know what to say.

"Is that what I think it is?" Batman asked.

"He doesn't like to be called an 'it'," Kid Flash muttered.

"Nor should he," Spider-Girl said.

"I'm Superman's clone!" Superboy said defensively. That dropped a few jaws as Batman turned to the others. "Alright, start talking," He said in his serious, stoic tone.

As the others began to explain what had happened, Vince was searching the faces around him, and then he found who he was looking for. Finally letting go of Spider-Girl he ran over unnoticed and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hi, Mom," He said hopefully. The woman in question froze and then spun to face him. She towered over him, but in less than a second, Big Barda was actually crying as she hugged Vince close to her.

"My boy, you're alive! What happened? Where have you been!?" She asked, looking him over frantically, completely out of her normal character of the stoic warrior. Now she acted like a worried mother.

Vince paused, he really didn't want to talk about it all, at least not now. So instead, as Wolverine came over to check on him as well, he popped his claws showing them the gleaming golden blades.

Wolverine stopped, short staring at them. Barda actually gasped at seeing them before he sheathed them again, and found himself enveloped in an even tighter hug from them both.

Off to the side, Spider-Girl let out a sigh, and smiled just a little bit. It wasn't how any of them would have liked the reunion, and she still wanted to talk to Vince, but for now, she was happy to see them all reunited. Turning, she joined the others in explaining what had happened.

It took a long time, at least an hour or two, even as they explained the situation and all they had been through. When they finally wrapped the story up, Superman was seeing to Blockbuster with Superboy staring at him.

Captain Marvel noticed and tapped him on the shoulder before pointing over. Superman stood and sighed, but nodded, coming over to him and stopping in front of him.

"We'll figure out something for you, the League will I mean. As for you and I… well, for now I had better go and make sure they get that Blockbuster creature squared away," Superman said carefully before taking off with Green Lantern and Blockbuster.

"Don't worry about him, Superboy, believe me it takes time to come to grips with having unknown clone or a kid let alone both. He'll come around," Wolverine said as Spider-Man nodded, remembering his own clone issues.

"CADMUS will be investigated, all fifty-two levels of it, but let's make one thing clear…" Batman started.

"You should have called!" The Flash said sounding agitated but concerned.

Batman shot him a look that made him stop as Batman continued. "End results aside, we are not happy. You hacked Avengers systems, disobeyed direct orders, and endangered lives! You will not be doing this again," Batman said.

After a moment to look at each other, the teen superheroes looked back at the dark knight with serious looks in their eyes.

"Sorry to say this, Batman, but we will," Spider-Girl said.

"Of course we will," Aqualad said.

"Aqualad, stand down!" Aquaman said, the tone a command.

"I am sorry, my king, but no," He said standing beside his friends as even Vince broke away from his parents and joined them.

"We did good work here tonight! The work you trained us all to do. Together, on our own. We not only forged something powerful, but we found friends and allies, new and old. We made something important," Aqualad said as Spider-Girl leaned on Vince.

"Look if this is about your treatment at the hall the four of you..."Spider-Man started.

"The SIX of us, dad, and no it's not," Spider-Girl said.

"Batman, listen, we're ready to use what you all taught us, or why bother teaching us at all?" Robin asked.

"Why let them tell us what to do!?" Superboy demanded stepping up to the front. "It's simple. Get on board or get out of the way," He said seriously as they all stood together, standing proud. Batman's eyes narrowed, but to their surprise, he nodded.

"Meet me here in three days time, all of you," He said taking out small GPS devices and handing them out as he pulled the adults aside to talk.

* * *

 **-Mount Justice, July 8th 08:04 EDT-**

The team all stood together in the center of a large atrium in the center of a fortress built inside a mountain. All of them were now dressed in casual clothes and in Vince's case, his hair was cut short and his face was clean shaven.

"This cave was the original secret sanctuary of the League of Avengers. We're calling it into service again. Since you all are determined to stay together and fight the good fight, you'll do it on League Terms," Batman said.

"Red Tornado and Vision have volunteered to live here, Black Canary and Wolverine will be in charge of training. Iron Man or I will deploy you on missions." Batman said.

"Real missions?" Robin asked.

"Yes, but covert, that's why we set you up here as opposed to a few of the more indiscreet bases we considered," Batman said.

"The League will still handle the obvious stuff. After all, there is a reason we have these big targets on our chests," The Flash said, pointing at his lightning bolt.

"However CADMUS proves that the bad guys are getting smarter. So we need a team that can operate on the sly," Iron Man said.

"The eight of you will be that team," Batman said.

"Cool! Wait…." Vince paused, looking around. "Eight?" He asked. Suddenly, the Zeta Tube went off and in walked Martian Manhunter and the star spangled man with a plan himself, Captain America. However, they weren't alone.

With them was a green-skinned girl about their age with red hair, a white shirt, blue cape and skirt, with matching boots.

Next to her was a young man about the same size and build of Superboy and Vincent. He wore a gold-colored helmet, blue armor-like chest piece with a black undershirt, and blue pants with black combat boots. On his right arm was a large triangular shield. It was dark-blue with a gold cross over it and a glowing blue star in the center of that.

"This is Martian Manhunter's niece, Ms. Martian," Batman said.

"And Captain America's partner, Guardian," Iron Man added.

"Nice to meet you all," Guardian said.

"Hi," Ms. Martian said a bit timidly.

"Liking this gig more every minute." Kid Flash muttered to Robin before darting forward. "Welcome aboard! I'm Kid Flash, that's Robin, Aqualad, Spider-Girl… Vince. It's cool if you forget their names." Kid Flash said almost ignoring Guardian who rolled his eyes and shook the others hands.

"I'm honored to be included," She said.

"I'm glad to see there's going to be another girl on the team," Spider-Girl said smiling.

"Hear, hear," Kid Flash and Robin said in unison.

"Ignore them," She added, shaking Ms. Martian's hand.

Superboy and Vince each stood back watching them all until Robin leaned over. "Come on guys, come meet the new team mates," He said and they made their way over.

Ms. Martian's cape suddenly shrank away and her shirt became black while retaining her red X. "I like your shirt," She said to Superboy, who smiled.

"We really have to get you used to others again off the battlefield," Maria said, smiling at Vince who smiled a bit awkwardly back but nodded.

Aqualad smiled, they may not be perfect, but they were a team. "Today is the day." He said simply.

* * *

 **A/N: So, that's then end of chapter 1! We hope you enjoyed it! Leave a review, favorite or follow should you be so inclined and we shall see you all next chapter!**

 **Bye!**


End file.
